


Start Of Something New

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins really wants to try something new, so he decides to go into the recording studio.





	

Seth Rollins had the weekend off, so he decided to do something completely out of the ordinary, by hitting up the recording studio... "Hi, I'm Seth Rollins." He said, shaking her hand. "I know..." The young female songwriter said, blushing. "Ooh, I wouldn't have taken you for a wrestling fan." Seth said, widening his eyes. "Well, I only watch it for you, so..." She said, laughing. "So, you got a name?" Seth said, grinning. "I think so... Cloe." She said, smirking. "Like it." Seth said, winking. "Like you..." Cloe said, under her breath. "Heard that." Seth said, chuckling. "Supposed to." Cloe said, sticking out her tongue. "So, what type of songs do you write?" Seth said, curiously. "Everything... nothing's off limits for me." Cloe said, crossing her arms. "Am I off limits?" Seth said, stepping closer to her. "That depends..." Cloe said, batting her eyelashes. "Meaning?" Seth said, standing right near her. "Meaning... I'm working right now... so we better both just get back to business." Cloe said, frowning. "Oh... I see." Seth said, let down. "I'm really sorry... so what song do you want me to write for you?" Cloe said, taking a deep breath. "Um... I want... one about a guy falling madly in love with a girl he just met, then her going on a date with him after work..." Seth said, tilting his head. "And she then becomes his girlfriend..." Cloe said, intensely. "Yes, perfect." Seth said, mesmerized by her. "Yeah, flawless." Cloe said, in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was created for one of my best friends, Cloe! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause id enjoy that! ♡♥


End file.
